Full moon
by dark-mean-me
Summary: Can the magic of the full moon, bring two lonely and confused souls, that are meant to be, together? Written for the first birthday of the k18 campaign


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor it's characters. Those are all in the possession of it's creators, producers and other rich people involved. I'm not rich, I'm just me.

A/N: Hello everybody. This story is written for the first birthday of the Krillin/Eighteen campaign. A wonderful initiative. Checkthe Bio Page of Deadly Beautyfor more info...

Well Happy Birthday to the creators, and off course to all the members of the campaign. This story is for you, I hope you like it.

Blessed Be and lots of love.

**Full Moon**

A half orb was shining in the sky. It was waxing moon, the time of growth, spiritually and magically seen. The entire sky was free of clouds and therefore the moon could be seen perfectly. Surrounded by millions of stars, the beautiful moon shone with all her power, showing herself proudly and giving light in the night.

And the moon was seen by people all over our little planet. Some studied it, to check it's orbit and plan expeditions to it, others looked at the moon in admiration, others just saw it as an orb in the sky, again others called to the moon, summoning her power for magical work and finally there where those who looked at the moon because they had no where else to look and they where just too depressed to find anything else to look at or do.

Krillin was one of the last group.

He sighted, just as he sighted about a thousand times before this night. He placed his hands behind his head and dropped himself on his back. He was lying on the roof, his own little safe heaven. The only times when he removed his eyes away from the sky was when he blinked, after that he kept his gaze fixed on the sky. Why he was doing this he didn't know. Perhaps because he couldn't handle things here on earth, so he was trying to escape somewhere higher, but up till now it had no effect.

So much has happened to him lately. So much. Too much sometimes. He had lost his best friend, his best friend since childhood, since he started training under Master Roshi. Goku sacrificed himself for the sake of the universe. But had Goku thought of the pain and anger he left on earth?

Off coarse in the first place by his wife and son. Chi Chi broke when she heard that Goku refused to come back. She wanted him back, she demanded him back. It took a lot of effort to convince her that Goku didn't leave because he didn't loved her or her son, but that he thought it was the best. And that he would always watch over his family. And finally, when Ch Chi had calmed down a little after a few months she mad another discovery. She was pregnant.

Immediately she went back in depression. How on earth could she support, raise and help ANOTHER child. Life was hard enough for a single mother, let along when her children where half Saiyan. Finally Chi Chi was calmed down by her father. He told her to stop her nonsense, that she was a princess, a warrior, one who could not give in to despair so easily. At long last Chi Chi had accepted the new situation. Her son Gohan helped and supported her in all the ways he could, and of coarse her friends where there for her when she needed them.

Finally Goten was born. A perfect image of Goku. He was so small and so cute that everybody fell for him and his innocent face, just as they did for Goku.

So peace once again ruled within the small house in the mountains. Goku's family had come to rest, but that didn't exactly meant that everything was all right now.

Krillin wanted more then ever that his friend returned. He needed him, for advice, for support, for a confirmation that he hadn't lost his mind. Krillin needed his friend to untie the colossal knot that was his mind at the moment. Yes, Krillins mind was a knot. And only for one, simple, natural and common reason.

He was in love.

He was in love, for the very first time in his life. That may sound unbelievable, but it was true. Never before had Krillin any interest in women. He grew up in a monastery, not exactly the place to learn about relationships. Krillin learned discipline there, he learned how to be a warrior. But he had learned nothing of his emotions. When he started training under Master Roshi he finally learned what a woman was and how they looked (thanks to the magazines of his Master, who left little to the imagination). Not that it gave him any information on how to behave when one was truly in love.

A couple of years ago, Krillin finally experienced the first signs of love. He met a girl, Marron. She was stupid, superficial, but she liked him. Krillin thought she was the only one for him, as he was for her. But he was wrong. Marron had many different relationships at the same time. With her beauty she could wind men around her finger easily, and she gratefully took advantage of that. At the end, Krillin let her go. Knowing they would never be a happy family, or even just a couple truly in love.

Right now, he felt more then he has ever felt for Marron. And he felt it for a person he didn't even know. He had only seen her a couple of times, and those times she beat up his friends, kissed him to scare him, was absorbed, was spitted out again and told him that he was nuts.

Eighteen. When he first saw her, he only thought she was very beautiful. Surprised that such a pretty and innocent looking creature could be responsible for the destruction of the human race. But after a while he started to see more in her. Like he could see something around and within her others could not. It was like when you saw a person and saw their character, their aura, this was what Krillin saw.

He saw something good in her. As if he saw a little white light on a black field. He knew she wasn't evil, she had good inside of her, and at some reason Krillin was determined to get that out. But he also saw something else inside of her.

Pain.

More pain then Krillin could ever understand or experience in his entire life. Suddenly he understood why the androids had their own personality and will. They where once human and they had been trough hell and back. That was the only explanation he had for what he saw in their eyes. Later his theory was confirmed by Bulma who said that the androids where indeed, once human.

First he thought that everything he felt was a mere (or in fact a very big) crush. The same he had for Marron, just an attraction to a nice looking body. But later his feelings for Eighteen made his emotions for Marron look like absolutely nothing. Then he realized what was going on. He loved her. He has done one of the most stupidest things a warrior could do, he fell in love with his enemy. Although every bit of sense inside him screamed to him that this was wrong and that this could never work, his heart won. He loved her, and nothing could ever change that.

So he let her go when he had the chance to destroy her. If he had pressed the button, he could shot her down. Destroy her with one single blast. Cell wouldn't be able to become complete, he'd be destroyed and the world would be safe. Goku would still be alive and everything would be all right.

Unfortunately love didn't worked that way.

He let her go, and by that sealed earth's fate. If it wasn't for Gohan Krillin would've been responsible for the destruction of the earth.

In the end everything worked out fine, earth was saved, and cell was destroyed. Krillin knew he should be happy, but he wasn't, he couldn't. He could only think, think, dream, and realize how she would never love him like he loved her.

* * *

Someone else was looking at the moon as well. From under need a waterfall. A beautiful young woman was standing under the falling water, bathing in it. Almost any man's fantasy. However she wasn't exactly here to look pretty or pose for kinky pictures. She just wanted to get clean, and since there was no hot, streaming water coming from a tap in the middle of the woods, she found another solution.

Any normal person would probably be crushed by the harsh falling water. However she could stand under it as long as she desired and not even get a bruise. Finally she decided she was clean enough. From her hands she shot energy in the river, warming its water. She took one final dive and the jumped out of the water, she used the same energy to dry herself, however now it was coming from any part of her body.

When she was dry she put on the clothes she left next to the waterfall and she walked into the woods. She took one last glance at the moon and smiled, somehow it made her feel calm and comforted. A little light place in her clouded and darkened mind.

Yes, someone else with a confused mind. But this time for complete other reasons. This woman was confused about herself, about her life or more specific, about her life before this one and about her life after now.

Eighteen sighted for the thousandth time this night as well. She was wondering about almost everything. About what she was, what she is and what she could be. She knew that before this life she was human, and ordinary human girl, probably in her late teenage years, now she could be defined as a cyborg, half human half robot. But a simple definition didn't answer her questions.

She needed know what it meant to be what she is. And what she could make of her life. The only things she remembered where the orders to kill and destroy everything that was human and good.

After jumping of the Look Out Eighteen had flew over the entire planet, searching for her brother. Finally she found him, he said that he was looking for her too, unfortunately that didn't sound very convincing since he was busy destroying cars (he swore he chased all the passengers away).

United again, Seventeen and Eighteen discussed what to do now. They found a little abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Away from everything, away from humans, from cities and roads. Nearby the cabin was a huge oak tree. The tree was probably thousands of years old, it housed all kinds of animals, from squirrels to birds. The siblings had made a memorial of the tree. Using their energy beams they carved a text into the tree:

_To a loving brother and loving friend_

_To he who loved nature_

_And to he who died, trying to save the earth and us._

_16, we hope you are in a better place now, _

_because you really had a soul._

_Your friends and family._

_17 18_

it was the first time Seventeen and Eighteen let their emotions to the work for them. But they had no choice. They loved Sixteen, and he loved them. Both of them hoped that Sixteen's soul could move on. After that they never looked at the tree again, but they'd always remember their friend.

Emotions where confusing to them. They couldn't distinguish anger from fear, they couldn't see the difference between love and hatred. Off coarse, they knew they hated Gero, and they knew they feared Cell. But for the rest all of their emotions where indefinable. They thought they hated mankind, but they didn't know why. First they thought they had no feelings for Sixteen, they thought he was just a simple robot without any will. But now they cared for him as if he was their best friend. And last but not least, Eighteen was confused about Krillin.

Krillin, the Z-warrior who had saved her. First she didn't understand why he let her go, taking the great risk that Cell would become complete. Then at the Look Out it turned out that he had a 'crush' on her.

Not that it answered all of her questions. Eighteen didn't even know what a crush was, sure it had something to do with two people liking each other. But she liked her brothers, but she hoped that wouldn't be a 'crush'.

Eighteen shook her head. She walked back to the cabin where her brother would probably be eating something. They both decided it would be best for the to stay away from humans, and by that from the Z-warriors and from trouble. Most of their time they spend on Sparring matches and talking.

The only times they went out of the forest was to get food. Sometimes they would fly to a nearby city. There where often illegal street fights there, the perfect place for two super strong creatures to make a little money. With that money they bought some food and clothes in a small village near the forest. This way, they led a simple, but peaceful life, and they liked it this way.

"Hey" Eighteen greeted her brother as she walked into the small cabin.

Seventeen said "Hey" back.

"Suppose we're nearly out of food" Eighteen said as she saw the incredible mess of empty food cans, bags and other stuff that was on the floor.

"How'd you guessed?" Seventeen replied sarcastic. "We still got breakfast for tomorrow, but then we'll need to get something more."

"Ok" Eighteen said "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight"

The next morning the twins first ate some breakfast, and then they flew to the village to get some food. An hour later they flew back again with enough food to last a month, or a week when Seventeen got another pig-out. Once they where back in their cabin, Eighteen walked outside again.

"Where are you going?" Seventeen asked.

"Into the woods, I'm going to train a little" she answered.

"Whatever."

Eighteen flew away, searching for a nice place to do some sparring with an invisible partner without being seen or destroying half the forest.

After a while of flying she found a little open spot. She landed and started doing stretches. After she loosened her muscles she began kicking and punching in the air, not aware that she was looked at.

* * *

Krillin's mouth was open and his eyes big. He had never expected that when he came to the forest to train he'd walk into the woman he was secretly so in love with. He hadn't seen her for so long, months, maybe even a year, and now she was here, standing right in front of him fighting an invisible partner.

Krillins first reaction was to run away, but then he realised that this may be the only chance to ever see her. His second idea was to yell HI and run into her. That didn't sound to good either, so he gathered all his courage to say hello to her in a normal and kind sort of way.

After nearly 5 minutes, Krillin had enough guts to move away from the tree he was hiding behind. Eighteen still hadn't noticed him, she was so got up in her movements.

"Care to fight for real?" Krillin suddenly said.

Eighteen turned around surprised. Her eyes grew big when she saw him "you? She asked surprised.

Meanwhile Krillin was cursing himself for using such a horrible openings sentence.

"Well, come on then" Eighteen said.

"What?"

"Sparring. Come on."

Krillin gulped but he walked towards her slowly.

"I'm not going to stay here until I'm as old as the trees" Eighteen suddenly said.

"Ok" Krillin replied in a tiny voice and he flew towards her.

Eighteen took a fighting stance and when Krillin landed before her he took the same stance.

"Block me" Eighteen said and immediately one of her fists came flying towards Krillin. Unfortunately Krillin was still to caught in the moment and didn't see it coming. So a second later he was flying into a rock.

"I said block me" Eighteen said "Try again" and she flew towards him, hitting him again.

Krillin crawled up from the ground. Now he was standing in the middle of the open spot. "Wait a second, I know what is wrong with me."

"You do?" Eighteen asked sarcastic.

"Yeah, I hadn't had any coffee today. After I get some caffeine I'm sure I'll be a lot better" Krillin tried.

"That's lame, but fine. Go get coffee and then you'll get a second chance" Eighteen answered.

"Want to join me?" Krillin asked.

"Huh?"

"For coffee, or tea if you prefer" Krillin said knowing that this was probably one of the most unusual ways to ask a girl out.

"Sure" Eighteen said and she walked towards him. "Where to?"

"Follow me" Krillin said and he flew up.

Eighteen followed him.

A little while later Eighteen and Krillin where both sitting in a café both drinking a cup of coffee. "So how've you been?" Krillin asked.

"Ok I guess" Eighteen answered.

"Do you live anywhere?"

"In the forest. My brother and I found a deserted cabin there. It's not much but it's safe."

"So you found him, that's nice" Krillin said and he smiled.

"Krillin?" Eighteen asked "can I ask you some questions?"

"Off coarse!"

"What's a crush?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Why did you let me go?"

"I..I couldn't destroy you. You where too innocent" Krillin answered.

"Innocent" Eighteen replied with a sarcastic tone. "I was not exactly innocent."

'I'm not sure why I did it. But there was something about you. A certain Aura around you that made me see that you and your brother weren't evil like most evil we've faced. This was never your choice. So I couldn't destroy you. This wasn't you fault. And I can't sacrifice an innocent for the greater cause, no matter what the consequences are." Krillin said.

"That's it?"

"Ok, and maybe the crush played a little part too."

"I thought you could answer my questions, but you've only confused me more" Eighteen said softly.

"I'm sorry. Let me pay the bill first, then we can talk a little" Krillin suggested.

Eighteen simply nodded.

Later when the two where outside again Eighteen shook her head. "I can't handle this whole thing now. I need to think first. Sorry."

"That's ok" Krillin said. "Do you want to meet some other time?" he asked praying the answer would be yes.

"Yeah" Eighteen said nodding "I'd like to see you again" she said with a shy smile.

"This place. In one week ok?" Krillin said.

"What time?" Eighteen asked.

"5 p.m.?" Krillin suggested. "We can talk, have food, talk more and whatever you'd like."

"That sounds nice" Eighteen said "I'll see you then" and she walked out of the town to find a secured place to take off in the air.

When she was out of sight Krillin fell on his back. She wants to see me again, was all he could think off. She wants to see me again.

* * *

A week. A week Eighteen spend mostly on thinking. Everyday she would wake up, eat something and go into the forest. And by nightfall she returned again, tired, as if she's been fighting all day.

At first Seventeen thought she was simply training. But after a few days he started to get worried about his sister. She barely spoke to him, she didn't even challenge him for a sparring match.

"Sis' Seventeen started as his sister came back home after a day of being out "what on earth are you doing all day? This is the fifth time this happens, what is going on in that forest?"

"Nothing" Eighteen replied shortly.

"For nothing it sure is keeping you busy all day long" Seventeen replied sarcastic.

"I'm thinking"

"About?"

"Everything." Eighteen said "about us, what we are going to do. About certain people, and what they can do for us."

"The Z-fighters?" Seventeen asked surprised.

Eighteen nodded in reply. "I told you that Krillin saved me. He let me go when he could've shut me down. And he took me away to be healed. Well, I met him in the woods a couple of days ago, when I was training. I wanted him to answer a few questions, but then I realized I needed to answer some questions myself first. I'm meeting him again, in 2 days to hear him out. But I just can't figure him out, I can't even figure myself out."

Seventeen smiled. "You could've told me. I'm no shrink, but still your brother."

"I know" Eighteen dropped herself on the couch. "I don't get it, I shouldn't be feeling like this, we both shouldn't but part of me is just. So longing to have a normal life. To be human again. I know we should be hating them, but I want to be them. And be with them." Eighteen sighted.

"A well, own will, emotions, yaddee yaddee ya. Everything Sixteen told you. Your not just a robot Eighteen, and neither am I. We have an own will and we want to give in to that, fun, life's a game and I guess emotions are part of that" Seventeen said.

"Now you do sound like a shrink" Eighteen said smirking.

"Your dead" Seventeen said throwing a pillow at her. Eighteen blocked it, causing the pillow to fall apart in tiny little feathers. Both of them laughed.

"Just go see the guy. What harm could it do? You cannot get more wacky then you already are" Seventeen said.

Eighteen snorted "I guess, thanks"

"Whatever"

* * *

Krillin, on the other hand, spend his week a little different. He acted more like a bounce ball. He was stressed as hell and sometimes he would just walk around in circles for hours, driving everybody insane. Then suddenly he dropped himself. He lied down, his arms and legs stretched and he could only think of the words she said to him.

"I'd like to see you again."

To Krillin it was like she said 'I do' at their wedding. She wanted to see him again.

Part of him yelled that she only wanted to see him again because she needed answers. She was confused and he could help her. But Krillin simply didn't listen to that part. He met her, he saw her and she saw him. She didn't killed him, in fact they even had coffee together, a date, sort of. And she even wanted to see him again, not, Krillin hoped, to kill him but to talk to him. Krillin was happier then he could ever be.

On D-day (as it was set in Krillins mind) Krillin was more freaked out then ever. He woke up before the sun had touched the earth with his first beams. Krillin started the morning with training, then he had breakfast, took a shower, put on some old clothes. The he placed his entire wardrobe on his bed and started choosing what to wear tonight.

"Krillin, you are acting like a schoolgirl on her first date" Master Roshi who was standing in the door opening said.

"Let me, please" Krillin answered. "Is this alright or is it too date-like?" he asked holding up a neat pair of trousers with a matching shirt.

"Just go as yourself, wear your training outfit, or otherwise a pair of simple pants and a shirt. That's always good, unless you're getting married off coarse" Master Roshi said half laughing.

"Master please, this is very important to me" Krillin begged.

Master Roshi walked over to the bed. He picked a shirt and pants from then and handed them to Krillin. "Here, although you don't deserve it. You haven't told me a thing of what's going on. If your getting married I'd like to know, so be sure to tell me it then."

"Thank you Master" Krillin said.

True, he hadn't told his Master anything. Nor his friends. This was his little secret. If he and Eighteen ever ended up together he would tell them. But not now, he didn't need warnings, advices or good lucks. He just needed his own heart, and Eighteen.

Around 4 Krillin was ready too take off. It would probably only take him 15 minutes to get there, but he was terrified of getting there too late.

He took his wallet from his pocked, checking his money for the 10th time that day. He didn't want to look stupid for not having enough money. He went to the kitchen and dumped a whole package of chewing gum inside his mouth at once making it nearly impossible for him to speak.

After 5 minutes he decided his breath would be good by now so he spitted the slimy chunk in the trashcan and ran towards the door "I'm going" he screamed and he took of in the sky.

At 4.45 he was at the arranged place. He flew very slowly not to mess up his hair, yeah he let his hair grow after Cell, there was no point in waxing it if he didn't want to fight anymore. And off coarse he thought Eighteen would like him better with hair. Only she hadn't say a word about it when they met.

Krillin sat down at a clean spot, normally spoken he wouldn't care but now he didn't want to get a spot on his pants. Around 5 Eighteen landed before him.

"Did you wait long?" she asked.

Krillin shook his head "No" he lied.

"Do you like to go and sit somewhere inside?" Krillin asked "We can get a place in a restaurant if you'd like."

Eighteen shook her head "I prefer to be outside" she said.

"Alright, pick a spot"

After a while of walking they found a perfect spot near a couple off trees. The place couldn't be seen from the city, you needed to walk trough a park first and then still searched. Krillin expected it made her feel save.

Eighteen sat down "So, begin."

"With?"

"Everything, just tell me all about you and why you do what you do" Eighteen said.

Krillin sat down as well and he started talking. About himself, how he met Goku and the rest of the gang. He described his friends and his life. He spoke of the journeys he made, of the enemies he defeated with his friends and a lot more. Sometimes he though this would bore Eighteen but she looked entertained. After and hour and a half Krillin stood up.

"I'm getting hungry, should I go and get some food? We can just eat here." He suggested.

Eighteen nodded "That sounds great."

"What would you like?" Krillin asked

"Surprise me" she answered.

Krillin walked away, thanking the Gods that Eighteen didn't expected him to take her to some Fancy, expensive, snobby restaurant filled with people thinking too high of themselves. Marron had liked that but Krillin banned her out of his minds. Marron was history, Eighteen was his future, at least she liked to eat a simple meal outside, like he did.

Meanwhile Eighteen was smiling. She liked Krillins stories. It sounded so great to her to have a life like that, with friends and people that love you. Love. Krillin named that word a couple of times. He said his friends where his loved ones, and that he'd die for them.

Still Eighteen couldn't think of what love meant. Another thing that confused her.

After a little while Krillin came back carrying two bags. He placed them in front of Eighteen.

"I've got sandwiches, pizza's, hamburgers, fries and all kinds of drinks. Take what you like" he said.

"Are we going to live here?" Eighteen asked, surprised on the incredible amount of food Krillin had brought.

"You told me to surprise you" Krillin said while taking out a pizza.

"True" Eighteen said while biting in a sandwich. "This is good."

Both of them looked up. Above them stood the moon. Now she was completely full. She was glowing with all her proud, letting all of her powers go on the earth.

"I like her" Eighteen said.

"The moon?"

"Yeah, she makes me feel good. It's like she has some kind of magical effect on me. At one side she's shining and light, on the other side she has a dark side and is mysterious. The sun is completely light, but the moon is partly dark, partly light." Eighteen said in a soft voice.

Krillin looked at her and smiled "A lot of people have that. Some can't even sleep during full moon. Others say that during the full moon people transform in Monsters and Werewolves. Others say that the moon is the Great Goddess, and that this is her in the symbol of the mother in the triad. A lot of Magicians and Witches work during full moon because it's one of the most magical times. And some say full moon is the time of love, so it's not so funny that she effects you.

"Love again" Eighteen said. "You keep on using that word, but I don't know what it means."

"That's hard to explain" Krillin said.

"Does it has anything to do with this 'crush' of yours?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah, a bit" Krillin whispered. "You see, when I saw you. I thought you where pretty and I liked you, so I got a crush. But now, it's much deeper. I don't just see you looking pretty, but I can see your soul. And I like being with you. So I..I guess I love you."

Krillin looked at her, wondering how she'd react.

"I like you too. Don't know if I love you since I can't tell what it is. But your sweet, and kind for a human" Eighteen said smiling.

Krillin moved closer towards her and took her face in his hands. "Glad you like me" he said, then he pressed his lips on hers.

Without knowing what she was doing Eighteen returned the kiss. And this way the couple staid for a long time. Kissing, and falling deeper in love with each other. Meanwhile the full moon was still above them. It was like it shone brighter then ever, like the Goddess wanted to show that she had completed a mission and brought two people that where meant to be together.

The End.


End file.
